


sometimes i feel the regrets of living on the internet

by 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚜 (thesis_7)



Series: NaNoWriMo 1/21 - 5/21 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (for the media i use), /derogatory, Art School, Author Has A Swearing Addiction, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Discord - Freeform, Homestuck Mentions, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, MC is a Kinnie, MC is nonbinary, Manga & Anime, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Music, NaNoWriMo, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PRIZM, School, Soundcloud, Soundcloud Tourney Community, Trans Male Character, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, alot of music in here lmao, alot of that in this, alot of them - Freeform, also alot of random anime, author writes like a child, based off authors paracosm, different timeline, does that count?, i have too much fun with tags, just mentions, lots of them - Freeform, mcs mom is based asf, multiple actually, no beta we die like judas jesters, not the fandom, rich people, schools are fun asf to write when you have trauma, thats a big one, thesis make a charater that isnt mentally ill challenge, undertale - Freeform, why did i forget that, yea fuckers i wrote this for nanwrimo suck it up, yea uh thats a big thing in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesis_7/pseuds/%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9C
Summary: I'm Vic, and I'm about to start a new school. A rich people school, Not like that needed to be said, I guess.I suck at summaries, but this is just hell in a bottle that spits out of my brain.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: NaNoWriMo 1/21 - 5/21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157288
Kudos: 2





	1. Dunkin on a Tuesday morning'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entire PRIZMcord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entire+PRIZMcord).



> Mood music: https://soundcloud.com/prizm-03/he-lives
> 
> a/n: i use they/it pronouns please refer to me in the comments with such

I always think about how much life has plummeted over for me. Like, how people can just get away with being assholes. Sometimes you get that in highschool, or from what I think. 

I’m in the car at about 6 in the morning, going to this new, really good school. According to my mom at least. She’s talking as I’m blaring my mashups in my headphones, not paying attention. 

“Vic! Get your head out of your ass! We’re about to pull up.” My mom says, taking my headphones off. 

“Sheesh, alright. I’m just nervous, ok.” I turn my music off, looking over at her, and then down at my backpack, which has a few patches on it, one I made of my favorite character from the tourney community, Funkacchin. Another one of Mori, from Ouran, than Jotaro’s hand, and a bunch of pins on the front pocket. Mashup stuff, Homestuck, Anime, etc. I know I’m gonna end up getting bullied, but who cares. Everyone’s already an ass. 

As we pull up to the school, I look at the… 6 flagpoles. Holy shit that's a lot. There’s America, the UK, Japan, Australia, and.. The gay and trans pride flags? Wow. I get myself out of the car. “Bye Mom, love you.” 

“Love you too hun!!” She says, smiling back at me. 

I take a deep breath after I shut the car door, heading up into the school that I know nothing about, going into the door clearly labeled “Office”, and asking the woman at the front desk. “Hi. I’m new, and I don’t know where to go.”

They both look at me, and than the one in front of me goes. “All of the students go to an auditorium for the first day. Do you know your department and program?” 

“On my schedule? It said C, Mixed. I didn’t know what that meant, sorry.” I look down at my hands, seeing my fingers, which are beat to shit from me biting my nails. 

“Alright, C department Mixed and Arts are always in auditorium B, that's the one right down the hall, alright? I can give you a map of the school so you don’t get lost today.” She looks up at me, smiling. 

“Yea, Yea. That would be helpful, it looks massive here.” I smile, as she gives me a map, and I walk out, and down the hall to the auditorium. B? Are there multiple? Who knows. I sit down, taking out my phone and browse discord, seeing what’s up on my servers. 

It’s a fairly big auditorium, speaking there’s only like, 25 kids in here right now. Then again I’m like, 30 minutes early. I’m in the front row, putting my backpack in front of me. Looks like there’s kids backstage coming in. Probably not new kids then. They all have crazy ass hair, it’s cool.

My hair isn't insanely colorful, just a weird shade of blood orange, that I mixed hot pink and orange with to get. It’s long enough that it can be put up into a ponytail. At this point it’s pretty obvious I kin funkaccino.

A few of the kids up on stage are talking about some stuff, and seem to know each-other pretty well. One has a black back, and hot pink bang, at a very short length, the bang covers their face. Another, who’s wearing a plaid skirt and docs, has their hair into braids, as well as a white mask on. Maybe they just prefer it. The other one in the group has longer blond hair with red tips, and they look tall as hell. They’re wearing red and black all over, with a few chains on the jeans. There’s also a taller person in the back, not saying anything, but they’re enjoying themselves. 

A few more people start coming in, some go up on stage, seeming they came in late or something. I’m just gonna blast my music until everything starts. Pop the funkacchino to help the anxiety go away. A few people sit next to me, but I could care less. Oh, the lights just went off. Dang, I was looking around for a while then. I turn off my soundcloud, looking at everyone up on stage. 

“Alright, simmer down, simmer down.” The one with pink hair says. “You all know how first days go, stereotypically, but to any of the newbies here, well, this is for you, so pay attention.” He smiles, and looks out at everyone. “There’s 85 of you in here. That’s insane. Tell me 3 years ago we would've had more than 20 and I wouldn’t’ve believed you.” They paused for a second. “My names’ Crimson. I’m 17, use he/they pronouns, and I’m in the JC program here. My last year. So we're gonna tell you new people how this works.” He looks out again. “Welcome to Westcharter, by the way. You’ve worked your ass off, and I’m quite proud.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Animation, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vik meets a "new" face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lr2m4 results came out right as i finshed my 30 minutes today so that was fun. 
> 
> no beta we die like audrey and plants did to the stupid once-ler today 
> 
> anyway, enjoy.
> 
> lr3m1 is liek
> 
> Now stay woke! It really doesn't seem like there's anyone for me But dear Winter, I hope you like your name! Don't even think about going out Coraline Jones

After a small lecture about the school, which is a really good one, the bell rings, and I’m on my first way to my first hour, ASL. It’s a very basic class, the teacher just talked about the syllabus, and now we have 20 minutes to spare, so I'm drawing right now. The other two at my table are in a totally different program from me, and the one next to me is… also drawing. So it’s not the best situation. The next class however, is one I was extremely excited for. ‘Fantasy & Sci-fi Art’. I walk in, and the class has a very otaku tone. Seeming this is a topic this teacher really likes. 

“Have a seat wherever you like, and take a button so I know what to call you.” She says. I know this teacher is a she, because of the button she’s wearing, but she obviously is not cishet. I walk up to the buckets and grab the ‘They’ and ‘Other’ buttons, and then go sit at a table with one of the kids from before, the one with the mask. They have a ‘They’ and ‘He’ button on. They look up at me, obviously trying to smile through their mask. “Hey, I’m Sal. That’s Az. You can sit here, it’s not taken.” The other boy next to him, with a ‘He’ and ‘Other’ button, is busy drawing something into his sketchpad, which looks like a ghost of some sort. I, ofcourse, take the offer. “Vik, with a K.” as i take out my small sketchbook and draw little bubble guys. 

“Is that a funkacchino patch?” Az says, looking at my backpack, which I'm surprised we’re allowed to have in class. 

“Oh, uh, yea. He’s my favorite.” I smile at him, as he opens a page in his notebook, of a drawing of funkacchino. It’s him talking with chat (a jackbox character), saying “Hey losers! Prizm 2 better have me or you idiots go back in the cage!” I laugh, smiling at the fact that someone else here knows PRIZM. “That’s really good…” I pause for a second. “I’m KB on PRIZMcord.” 

“Oh shit, I know you! I’m AAP!” His face lights up, smiling. He’s clearly like me, who's never met someone irl that knows PRIZM. 

“The AAP? ActuallyAPrice?” I’m so excited. He does animations of some of the songs and it’s something I watch daily. He nods, and looks over at the teacher, who’s about to start. 

The teacher, who’s got tapers in her ears, her black hair half shaved, and a leather jacket over a very simple outfit, looks at everyone. “Welcome to Fantasy and Sci-fi art, or as I call it, Pop Culture Art.” She smiles, looking out at us all. “You all are going to enjoy this class, that’s for sure. My name is Mx. Luther, or Miss Luther, either works.” She starts to hand out a paper. “This is a quick warming up exercise I want everyone to do and then present to the rest of the class. Just some simple questions that someone your age should know.”

I look around the class of roughly 13 people, small, but enough that we have good group pairings. Wait, 14, someone just sat at our table. Anyway, that’s not the point. I start to look at the paper as Mx. Luther continues talking. “You have 20 minutes to do this, I hope you can complete it in that window.” I start to fill it out, stuff like our name, pronouns, our grade, and then a few questions like “What do you like/What are your Interests” or “What’s your favorite art medium”. I look at the new kid at our table and wave, as I put an airpod in my ear, blasting funkacchino songs. 

After about 20 minutes, she comes up onto her lecture podium, and starts to talk. “Alright, pencil’s down! Time is up.” She points to someone at the first table, who's from a different program than me, and it goes like that until we get to Sal. “Uhm, Hey, I’m Sal, I’m a JC, I use They/He pronouns, and uh, I enjoy playing guitar, hanging out with my friends, and my favorite medium of art is Ink based drawing.”

We then go over to Az. “Hey, Azriel, I”m a sophomore, I use He/They, and I enjoy art, soundcloud mashups, homestuck, as well as other tumblr things. My favorite art medium is Animation.” 

She points to me next. “Uh, hey, I’m Vik, With a K, I’m a freshman, I use They/It’s pronouns, I like soundcloud mashups, music, and anime. My favorite art medium is any pencil based sketching.” 

The last person is the other guy at our table, he’s got longer, black hair, and red contact lenses in. Slightly soft spoken, he says. “I’m Iz, I’m a Senior, I use He/Him Pronouns, I like danganronpa, and drawing. My favorite medium is anything I can draw eyes in.”

The rest of the class went by, because we had free time, and it was fairly fun. Iz is japanese, and I really like having him around. He’s very chill, but knows what he’s doing. 

Now to finally head off to my 3rd hour, hoping it’s a good class, because it’s literally called “Extra Study Hour”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of jojo coming soon 
> 
> also follow me on twitter: thesis_7


	3. funkacchino would not like to study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anime. 
> 
> also yea i like homestuck. theres alot of anime and homestuck in this one.
> 
> im not blind nor am i japanese so this one probably sucks ass

I head up the two flights of stairs to the 3rd floor, where this room is. It’s fairly big for only one department’s hour. Probably because this looks like a special ed classroom. 

Sal and Azriel are in here, as well as a few others already here. The boy in pink hair from earlier, “Crimson”, and that group were at a few different desks. There’s also one person with green hair, and another with blackish-green long hair, sitting next to a girl (you can tell she’s cis, trust me), with a fluffed pixie, as they talk about something. There’s a girl with red glasses and a golden retriever by her side, who’s presumably a service dog. Two boys in the corner, seemingly talking about class, are chilling. Azriel is at the table with Sal, as I sit down. They’re talking about anime. 

“No, Lar, look, even if Dio stopped time, Rohan could still open his ass like a book.” Sal says, looking over at the boy with long brown hair. 

“Yea, but he only uses heaven's door like, 3 times, how in the hell would you expect that not to be what would happen.” He says back.

“Araki-Sensei has said Purple Haze, and Heaven’s Door are the most powerful stands, it’s very obvious.” The darker of the green haired boys said. “Also, even if DIO used the world, It’s not the most OP against a few select stands.” 

“Alright, Alright, No more anime debates, passing time is almost over.” The teacher said. “You can take a seat, Hun.” She says, pointing to a table, looking at me. 

I sit down next to the girl with her dog, she’s watching a video of some sorts, looks to be about homestuck. “Hey, Vik, This is Larry, And Crimson.” Sal looks at me, greeting the two to me. One of them, Larry, waves. “Hey, Larry, He/him.” He smiles back at me, then pulling a sketchbook out. The other one, Crimson, waits for Larry to finish. “You like Ouran huh?” He looks at my backpack. 

“Did someone mention Ouran Koko?” The green haired one from before says. They then look down at my backpack. “Ah, Morinozuka, good choice for a favorite.” 

“Thanks. Ouran was my first anime, It’s still special to me.” I look over at him. “I’m Vik, By the way. They/It’s pronouns.” I smile awkwardly.

“Shinizaki, Or Kiyo if you’d prefer using given names. He/They.” So he’s japanese, cool. “That’s Amami, and that’s Nico.” He points to the other two at his table. “Do you watch any other anime?” 

“Uh.. Jojo’s, Yuri On Ice, Death Note, Just, stuff like that.” He looks back at me, wearing a black medical mask, but his eyes can tell he’s smirking. “I’m surprised you’ve seen Y-O-I and don’t know who I am.” He looks. 

“Wait- You’re a skater for japan right? That “Shingosu” guy?” I look up at him, as I start to draw something. 

“Indeed. I just live here in america for practice and school.” He smiles through his medical mask, going back to his table. 

“Who’s this?” I point next to me, looking at the girl watching the homestuck video. 

“Ey, Tea, Class started.” Azriel tapped on her hand. “No more homestuck video essays.” 

“Crap, my bad.” Her voice is slightly higher pitched, with a raspy dialect to it. “Is someone next to me? On my right?” She asks, petting her dog besides her.

“Yea, Hi, I’m Vik.” I look out to her, smiling. She probably can’t tell, speaking she’s most likely blind. 

“I’m Teresa, but everyone calls me Tea!” She smiles, pointing her red glasses in with her finger. “I already like you! You seem really nice!” She giggles a bit, putting her phone up.   
“Who are the two over there? Are they like…?” I ask. 

“That’s Dave, and KK next to him. They usually talk about whatever, but they hang out with us after school a lot.” Tea says back to me. 

I smile back, as the teacher comes around to our table. “You all can do what you want for today.” She smiled. “Sal, If you wanna go early to set up for pep later?” 

“Nah, I’m chill. G’s got most of what we need out in F already, I just gotta put it in its place.” Sal says, looking up at her. As she started to walk away, Sal started talking again. “I hate being a JC, Ugh.” 

I finish my drawing, looking up at him. “Pep? Like a pep rally? Why this early?” 

“It’s to see what you wanna do. If you wanna do musicals, band, choir, etc. Just a basic “Oh hey here's what we offer” kinda thing.” 

“I thought we were going to do it at Silver this year?” Shinizaki says, looking over at Sal. 

“Silver is what they’re calling F this year, for some fucking reason.” Crimson says, looking out at Kiyo. “Makes more sense to just call it silver than “Yard F”.” 

“Wow, shit, Yea, That’s… Fucking horrible.” He says back. 

“Why do you guys have so many yards, what the fuck?” I comment. 

“Yards are basically auditoriums. Yard’s A, B, And C are inside the school. D and E are outside, Silver, or F, Is the ice rink about a mile down the road that the school owns.” Azriel says. “We hang out there after school 3 days a week. It’s fairly nice.” 

“What’s with there being so many? Aren’t there only like, 500 kids here?” I ask, looking out at everyone. 

“Vik, Dude, This school has 500 *mixed* students. There’s about 2300 here altogether, speaking we’re not the only department.” Sal says, looking up at me from his drawing. 

2300? Holy shit. “That’s a lot of people, holy fuck.” I say, looking down at my schedule. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, until I say “Can you all tell me about my classes? Give me the snoop maybe??” 

“What are they? We’ve all been here long enough to know some of them.” Azriel says, as he takes out his laptop, covered in vinyl stickers. 

“My 4th hour is Psychology.” They all look up. “Poggers. Best calls in the whole school.” Crimson says. “The teacher, mine and az’s mom, is literally so good at teaching. You’ll love her, I promise.” 

“Oh, sweet! I have “c” lunch.” Again, they all look up. “Where are you sitting? Literally everyone in this room has C lunch, lmao.” Sal says, laughing a bit. 

“Nice, Nice. My 5th hour is Some math course, I could care less about the basic teachers. 6th is Orchestra.” Sal looks up at me. “How in the fuck are you a level 18? What instrument??” 

“I play a few, mostly electric bass, Which my mom forgot. So hopefull-'' He cuts me off. “We’ve got one, don’t worry. Nico can’t play in advanced till next year, so you’ll fit in well.” 

“Wait, 6th hour is Advanced?? Wow, you guys have that for art classes?” I say, absolutely amazed at it. 

“Yea, most of us here are in it. Sal’s basically the dude running the class, because we do the best just practicing.” Az comments, as he started to type something. 

“So, Is everyone excited for pep later? After 6th period?” The teacher, who’s name hasn’t been said yet, comments. “I can’t wait to see everyone out on the ice.” 

“Yea, I think we’ve practiced enough over the summer. It’s gonna go well.” Amami, The lighter haired boy says. “I think it’s cool we’re able to even do this, speaking I helped way more than usual.” 

The bell rang, presuming this period was either really short, or just, talking for a long time. I grab my backpack, as I start to walk downstairs. Thinking about everyone in that class. I think I already like it here, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fresh you could suck my nuts.
> 
> i had writers block on sunday :pensive: 
> 
> anyway this one was early. expect a (hopefully) better chapter next week (im busy this weekend)
> 
> thesis_7 on most platforms.


	4. Does Funkacchino have a dunkin addiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's 4th hour class, with new friends, and a new teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!
> 
> i've been really depressed the past few days and didnt write for like 2 weeks, so im sorry about that! 
> 
> ily guys, thanks so much for your support. 
> 
> longer chapter today too (almost 1.2k! im happy about that!), i've been trying to make my writing a bit better.  
> -thesis

Walking into this class, which is in a pretty busy hall, I already love the vibe. There’s string lights all over, a powerpoint on the activity, and a ton of different places to sit.    
  
“Good Morning! Feel free to take a seat on what table I've assigned you on the chart! I don’t mind the chair you sit in. Make sure you also take a button, It helps me to refer to you correctly!” She (pronoun button) says. Quickly grabbing the button with They/It on it, I look at the seating chart, and don’t see my first or last name.    
  
“Hey, I’m not on this.” I look up at her, seeing she’s wearing a very casual outfit, compared to most teachers.    
  
“Oh, Alright, What’s your name? I have a list of people who are sitting somewhere not on my seating chart.” She looks over at me, very reassuring.    
  


“Vik. Vik spears.” I look at my schedule, as I notice a few people from the last class walk in.    
  
“Ah, I see, You’re right at those desks in the frontish.” She points to a table made of desks that has different style chairs. “You’re allowed to grab a fidget toy off the front box if you’d like, alright?”    
  
I already immediately love this teacher. “Alright, thank you.” I smile at her, as I go to look through the bin. A bunch of cool ones, but one of my favorites, one that’s shaped like a game controller, I grab out of the box, and then go sit down.    
  


The bell rings, as she shuts her classroom door. “Alright, good morning everyone! I’m Max, no preferred honorific, as I could care less for them, but Mrs is the proper grammar. I’ve been teaching here 3 years now, and I enjoy this more than working in an ER for 15 hours. No surprise to anyone!” She’s very sarcastic, which I love. “Anyway, If you’d put your attention up to the board.” She turns on these other lights, which are easier to see the room in, but nothing that wouldn't help our eyes sore out. “As said before, I’m Max, I’m not much older than all of you, and I’m married to my wonderful wife, Chloe. Yes, before you ask, We both like Life is Strange. I also have 3 adopted children, Mae who is 19, Crimson who is 17, and Azriel, who’s about to be 16 next week. I also have a Grandchild, Jolyne, who’s a few months old. Yes, She’s named after the jojo character, blame her mother.” I laugh slightly to myself after that.    
  
It goes on like this for a few minutes, why she chose to teach, how she works with a lot of the sped teachers, how she helps out the C department, etcetera. It’s really cool that some of the teachers here aren’t just plain teachers, and I love that about them.    
  
“Alright, That’s the end of our presentation, You’re welcome to talk amongst yourselves, and introduce everything just try not to get so loud.” I start to fidget with my thing, as she puts on some background music, which I just so notice to be the Persona OST. 

  
There’s 3 other people at my table. One of the kids from the class before, one who has a teacher sat next to him, and a kid with quite a few kandi bracelets. The one across from me looks up to everyone and says. “Well, I guess I’ll go. I’m Dave, I’m in 7th grade, He/him.” I look over at him. He’s wearing black rimless shades, a red shirt from some fandom, and his hair is cut pretty normally, in a platinum blonde color. “That’s all I want to say.” He states, after we all wave at him. The one next to me, with the bracelets speaks next.    
  
“Hey, I’m Rin, They/Them. I’m an exchange student from Japan, and I'm in 9th grade.” Oh, sweet, we’re in the same grade. I might start to get along with them.    
  
“Well, I’m Vic. They/It. I’m 14, and uh, I’m new here? What else to say?” The others chuckle a bit, knowing my struggle probably. The 3 of us now look at the only other person left, who’s wearing a He/They pronoun button, and his aide, who’s wearing a she/her button. “H-hi. I’m Apex, He/They… I’m in grade 8.” He looks at us all with a smile. “I’m Miss Marco, She/Her. I’m his aide, so I'll be here often.”    
  
Dave starts a new conversation off first, after Apex and Marco were done speaking “What lunch do you guys have?” He starts to take his phone out, looking at his schedule.    
  
“Uhhh, Next hour, Which I think is A. I’m not sure.” I look up at him, grabbing my phone out of my bag. “Yea, Most CE kids have A, so that was obvious. I saw you last hour, so I assumed that much. What about you, Rin?”    
  
“A lunch. I usually sat with some of the Japanese kids, although I’m not sure how many there are this hour, since I had D lunch last year.” They finish, as Dave quickly responds. “They have almost a whole table at this point, I think there’s about 15 of them in the entire hour? I’m not sure, but a few are in C from what I know.”    
  
“Do you guys have good school lunch? I don’t wanna have to pack lunches again?” I ask the group, as I start outlining my drawing from earlier. “If you’re referring to like, hot lunch, yea. It’s kinda like a food court? There’s a bit of everything usually.” As he finishes his sentence, the bell rings.    
  
We all stand up at our tables, putting our buttons in the bins and pushing our chairs in. I meet Rin out in the hallway as we walk to lunch.    
  
“So, what’s this school like? I’m so curious about it.” I ask. “Is it like a normal highschool or?”    
  
“It’s… kinda like a normal highschool, except everyone in your department is likely the same as you. I’m in C-Mix, by the way, so I think we’re in the same program. Real quick, I have to ask Sal something....” She steps aside to talk to Sal at his locker. “Hey, are we going to C-Pent or are we in the lunchroom today?”    
  
“Shit. I didn’t think about that one. Usually after breaks we take 1-2 days in the cafe though, so probably in the lunchroom today- wait, don’t you have D?” He responds, as she quickly looks over at him. “I switched over the summer, remember?”    
  
“Oh, yea, right. Anyway, from what I know, we’re in the cafe today.” He looked at us, as he grabbed his guitar case from his locker. “Now, let’s not be late, right?” As he walked away, supposedly to the locker room, as Rin and I followed.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes apex is named after apex from b-side, i love her sm. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading. 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @thesis_7


	5. Wait? Dunkin? In my school cafeteria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime, and also, a dunkin donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? wow im on a roll.
> 
> I wrote like, 1300 words in an hour and my brain hurts now. 
> 
> This chapter is roughly 1k words, so good enough for me :D
> 
> Love you guys :DDDD
> 
> -thesis

We get into the cafe line quite early into the period, a plus. There’s a regular line, a salad bar line, and… holy shit is that a Dunkin Donuts??? I never thought we’d have my comfort food at this school, yet here we are. I grab a regular school lunch, as Rin passes, bringing a Bento in with her. I immediately set my food down near Sal and Azriel, grab my wallet, and walk up to the dunkin. Seeing they have almost the full menu, I get a hazelnut, caramel swirl, dunkaccino, paying the normal price for it.   
  
I go and sit back down with my coffee, eating the food the school gave me, which happens to be dino nuggets (amazing). Sal and Azriel are talking about a video game, as Rin sits next to me, and a few other of the japanese kids.    
  
“Hey, Vic, is that a fucking dunkacchino?” Azriel asks. “Kinnie moment.”    
  
I laugh, pulling out my phone, checking PRIZMcord, see if anything eventful happened, as I munch on my dino nugs. “Hey, Vic.” Rin taps my shoulder. “Look up on the stage.” As I look up, Crimson is up on the mic, addressing everyone about something.    
  
“Alright, Now to the topic of events. You all really seemed to like the game stuff we did last year, so we’re going to do that again. Tuesday’s, Thursday’s, and Friday’s.” He paused for a second, as everyone showed excitement through clapping. “September is, Of course, Smash month. So, signups are on the bulletin board near the C theatre. Pep is tomorrow as well, so if you’re in C mix, or in any side of the C arts, we expect you at silver tonight until 7:30. That’s all for now, with the facts that you all know, like orchestra auditions are today in 5th hour if you don't already have advanced, and how the musical is gonna be announced Wednesday by Azriel.” He turns the mic off, as he puts it on the stand, and walks back down next to Sal.    
  
“Remind me where silver is again?” I ask, sipping my awake juice. “Isn’t that the ice rink?”    
  
“Yes. Take the 06 school bus, and get off when it stops. Nico will tell you when to get off if you don’t know when it stops. If you need to tell your parents, do it now.” Kiyo responds, eating some rice from his bento.    
  
Wow. That was, alot to take in. I get a bus though, so that’s a plus. I open my texts, and start to text my mom    
  
‘ _ hey i gotta stay after for a practice of some sorts, pick me up at the ice rink on that road by the church at 7:30 i gues-’ _ _   
_ _   
_ No, that’s bullshit, let me ask them. “Are we going anywhere after this or can she pick me up there?”    
  
“If you want? We’re probably gonna have dinner and watch something at C-Pent after. We have a carpool for that, or if she wants to drive out and kinda see where we all hang out.” Sal says, his mask half off, eating some sort of pasta. “It’s the building on the corner of the dorm driveway, Azriel can discord DM you the address.”    
  
“Oh, Ok. Cool.” That makes more sense, alright, back to writing this text.  
  
  
_ ‘hey we have a practice at the ice rink till 7:30, i have transport and dinner covered but you’ll have to pick me up at the theatre department building later in the night.’  _

I hit send, and shortly after typing it, my mom answers back.    
  
_ ‘Alright hun! What time do you want me to pick you up? I get off work at 9 tonight, so does that work?’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘yea’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Ok, see you tonight!’  
  
_ _   
_ _   
_ I look up from my phone, throwing my tray away, and let the group know “Ight, we’re good. Who do we all carpool with?”    
  
“Speaking that G’s mom is busy tonight, and Matt’s at home with Jolyne while Mae works, We’re probably taking the bus home.” Sal says, his mask now back on. “Not like, a school bus, It’s like a travel bus we use in the summer whenever we go up to summit for trips. It’s great for times like these.”    
  
“Oh…. Ok.” I make a mental note of that. “Are skates covered?”    
  
“40$ to permanently buy them, 3$ for the night. It’s bullshit, I know, but it’s how we make money besides stuff like classes and dance sales.” Kiyo says.   
  
  
Shit. I don’t have 40 dollars on me. This is gonna suck. I get my phone out again.    
  
_ ‘hey can you venmo me like 40 bucks for the skates? i won't have to pay again thats why.’ _   


_ ‘Don’t you have 40 dollars on you?’  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘no, i have 15. i just bought a coffee here at school. it's fine if you can't tonight though, because i have the money to rent them out for the night.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘I’ll give you it next practice, you tell me when, ok? Love you, hun, but my breaks over.’ _

_ ‘alr. bye. text you the address when my friend gives me it.’ _ _   
_ _   
  
  
_ The bell rings again, but I don’t have a class for another 35 minutes, so I ask the group a question. “Hey, Where are we going after lunch? Don’t we have like a 35 minute break.”   


“C, Duh. That or one of the sped classrooms that doesn’t have B lunch.” Azriel responds. “You can come with us if you want, We’re probably getting picked up by my sister and her boyfriend out in the back door.”    
  
“Alright, I’ll just follow you guys.” As i start to put on my headphones, and walk out with them. We meet the other kids from earlier at the door, as they walk with us out to this back area, opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilith kinnie in next chapter i promise.
> 
> also vics mom is literally just my mom in a nutshell so i loved writing her lmao
> 
> also remeber to follow me on twitter: thesis_7


End file.
